The Music In Me
by Bacaforeva
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha got it going for him. He's a famous R&B Singer, heir to the Uchiha Enterprise, but has now finally became lovestruck. Oh what he does to get Sakura Haruno to date him. But, He must go in disguise to prevent other from exposing him. RxR!


**Title- The Music In Me!**

**Disclaimer- Not mines**

**Couples- Sasuke&Sakura**

Take it easy on me and please review! Thank you for reading this.;

Short summary:

Sasuke Uchia, the best R&B singer right now in Japan. What happens when he meet Sakura Haruno, a great singer but is unknown to the music world. He's so eager to know more about her that he's willing to go to her school. That's right! R&R

* * *

Life of Sasuke Uchiha, Japan's best R&B singer, followed up by the most sought out bachelor, also gaining the title of Japan's perfect boyfriend, and the soon to be heir to the Uchia Company. A company based on having the best electronic which created ipods, iphone, sidekick, mp3, chocolate phone, big screen TVs, and high tech computer.

Sasuke also had the luxury even if he didn't have to work for it because the Uchiha family makes a fortune from all these high tech electronic. Even Sasuke didn't have to work for the fame. He already has it coming from his genuine face, well built body that has a six pack, dominant arms, and those beautiful onyx eyes. All the girls would lose their dignity and swoon over him. So why is Sasuke the soon to be heir to the Uchiha company having a career as an R&B singer? All he ever has to do is sit there and give command to the people who are working in the Uchiha Company. Heck he can even make them do the chicken dance with a single sentence.

Simple!

He wanted to live his dream as a singer. He'd always loved music. Music seems like a place he can escape from the cruel reality. Whenever he sings, he feels free from what the world brings upon him. Singing releases the feeling of happiness, well to Sasuke of course.

Sasuke having realizing his own dream of become one of the best singers in Japan, decided to sign an official contract with Hitz Company that is known to be a famous music industry.

And that's when our story commences!

"Sasuke Teme, get in the Limo before you miss your own concert!" Naruto exclaimed as he dragged the half-awake Sasuke to the shiny black limo that was waiting for both of them. With much effort, Naruto finally dragged Sasuke inside the Limo. The driver proceeds on driving when both of them were inside the Limo.

Sasuke sat there like a zombie from his upcoming album. Everybody who was assigned to write new lyrics for Sasuke drove him crazy. They didn't dare let him rest for at least a minute because of this new album coming. Now you know why Sasuke seems like a zombie.

Naruto was about to do the impossible. Probably something that can scar him for life. Pouring Ice Cubes On Sasuke Uchiha!

Naruto gulped as he grabbed a bag of ice cubes, ready to dump it all on his best friend, he hesistates to pour the ice all over Sasuke.

He remember one time he did something horrible on Sasuke, Sasuke ended up requesting Ramen Shop to band Naruto having any ramen for one month. Naruto was devasted that he couldn't be his annoying, cheerful self.

Naruto gulped as he position himself to pour the ice all over Sasuke, someone's voice began to spoke, "Let's sing the Barney I love you song." The voice came out from Sasuke. Naruto was saved; he took out a recording machine to blackmail Sasuke, "I love you, you love me! Were a great big family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me to?" Naruto snickered as he caught an embarrassing moment from Sasuke Uchiha.

Now Naruto is all confident in pouring ice all over Sasuke and so he did. The icy cold cube drenched down into Sasuke body as he yelped from the cold filling. Sasuke shivered as he was about to punch the person that poured those ice cube on him. He knew it was his idiot best friend, Naruto. He was about to knock the brains out of him.

"Naruto, you're dead!" Sasuke was about to punch him when Naruto shooked his head with ease.

Sasuke wondered _"Why isn't the idiot taken back?"_

"I don't think you should do that teme if you don't want everyone to hear this." Naruto pressed the play button and it began to play the barney song.

Sasuke was shocked at the dobe.

"_When the heck did I sing this?"_

"Just in case you wondering when the heck you sang this, the answer is before I poured ice cube all over you!" Naruto grinned at how surprised his best friend was. Naruto felt the power over Sasuke and he liked it.

"_It feels good to be powerful. Now if I can outsmart Teme, I could probably get the ladies. You're smart Naruto"_

Naruto pondered into his own thought, when he was knocked back into his own senses. "Dobe you better not let anyone hear that!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. His finger crunched up together forming a fist wanting to hurt the dobe.

"Why shouldn't I? It's a chance for me to make millions if I make copies of these babies!" Naruto hugged the recorder tightly as if it was Ramen.

"_Shit! What am I going to do? Think Sasuke, think. You can outsmart this dobe anyday. But what can I do!" _Sasuke eyes widened with joy from an idea that he came up with to get the recorder back. Thank god Naruto gave him something he thought he'd never used. It's really handy, especially on his idiotic friend.

Naruto sniff as he smelled the most wonderful smell. Barbeque Pork Ramen, the tastiest food for Naruto. Naruto ran after that smell but to only face Sasuke, "Teme, why do you smell like Barbeque Pork Ramen. If you hadn't smell like Barbeque Pork Ramen, I'd eat you by now!"

Sasuke eyebrows twitched from the comment Naruto gave. _"I'd kill you if you even have your saliva on me! Do I look like Ramen to you baka!"_

"Dobe, learn to shut up before you can even make out any words next time." Sasuke threathened Naruto as he held up Naruto's shirt collar. Naruto was busily distracted by the fuming Sasuke that he didn't notice his recorder was missing. It was now Sasuke turns to snickered, "Where's your recorder dobe?"

"Oh it's right he-." Naruto searched all over the place. Even in his underwear, the recorder was missing. Gone! Zip! Natta! Naruto cried as he won't make any money, "No! The recorder is gone. I won't make money!" Sasuke smirked, "I won't be rich!" Sasuke smirked grew wider, "I won't get the ladies!" Now Sasuke sweatdropped from the last statement Naruto said.

"Dobe, can you repeat what you said?" Sasuke raised any eyebrow. "You mean the part when I say I won't make money?" Naruto answered, "No the other one!" Sasuke threw a fret, "When I say I won't be rich?" Naruto answered as he was getting more confused, "Not that one!" Sasuke punched Naruto's head, "Ouch Teme! Which one?" Sasuke smacked his forhead and said, "The ladies part." Naruto sounded the word O as he knew what Sasuke is talking about, "Ohh about the ladies, I won't get the ladies."

"Yeah that part. Why did you even say that?" Sasuke asked which perked his curiosity. That brings back a painful statement for Naruto. He began to fake cry, "Sinff.. Teme Sniff.. I won't get the Sniff ladies!"

"Dobe get a hold of your self." Sasuke said as he tried to stop his crying friend, "Seriously, I wonder why you're my best friend?" That question echoed into his mind as he always tried to figure out the answer.

"Because you love me!" Naruto stated as he battered his eyelashes. Sasuke gulped as his eyebrows twitched and faked gagged, "Don't ever say that again."

"Yeah! You're right! I sound gay." Naruto simply nodded his head. "G-A-Y!" Sasuke shouted through Naruto's ears. Naruto was blazing angry and he did the same to Sasuke ears, "It only sounds right coming out of my mouth Teme! So don't say it!"

"Your right! I shouldn't say it!" Sasuke replied, "Really!" Naruto said as he felt triumph over Sasuke. "Yes because it's better coming out from a gay person and I'm not gay. So good luck being gay Dobe!" Sasuke smirked a he saw Naruto was shocked by his statement, "Teme!!!!" Naruto screamed from the top of his lungs. He was stopped from the question by Sasuke, "So where's the recorder?"

"It's right here." Naruto was repeating the same process trying to find his recorder, "Where is it??"

"_I'm not even going try to remind this dobe." _

"Do you mean this?" Sasuke smirked. Having the recorder on his hand, Naruto eyes widened. "Teme, how do you have that?"

Naruto walked closer towards Sasuke with each steps as Sasuke warned him, "Not one more step, or your recorder is dead." Sasuke sighed. "You know, you won't be getting any money, or being rich, and." Sasuke hesitate to say the last word, "I can't believe I'm saying this, and you won't get the ladies."

"Mr. Uchiha, we've arrive." The driver told Sasuke. Sasuke nodded as he stepped out of the limo with Naruto, who forgot about everything at first.

Let's give you an info about Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke's best friend and manager. What attracted him towards Sasuke was fighting. They would always fight like cats and dog. Sasuke never fights with people because they would worship him as a god. Other than that, he's also a cute guy with bright blue eyes and spikey blond hair. A spunky personality which sometimes annoy Sasuke to death. He's also one of the sought of bachelor after Neji, who is rated second handsome bachelor.

"Thank you Sam! Come on Dobe!" Sasuke shouted as he got out of the car and bowed at the Limo Driver Sam who just smiled at his politeness. Sasuke went through the backdoor so they won't be pummeled by Sasuke's and Naruto's fangirls.

They barely arrived at the door as bodyguards were there guarding so no obsessive fangirl would go through unless they had backstage pass.

"What up Michael, mind if we go through, we have to hurry or were going to get it from Kakashi." Naruto pleaded toward the bodyguard as he just nodded letting the two in without hesistating.

Even though Naruto was the manager of Sasuke Uchia, Kakashi seemed like the father to both Naruto and Sasuke. He was always there for them, especially when it came to music. He would scold at them and give them a lecture about many things, even though he's mostly late himself, but that's him. Also a perverted guy who always read those perverted book called Icha Icha Paradise. Blech!

"Thank you!" Naruto shouted as Michael just simply nodded as he did his job.

_I hope Kakashi is not there or I am in for a big session of scolding._

"Naruto run your ass off, your slow as hell!" Sasuke screamed as he was ahead of his blonde friend apparently. They reached toward the backstage as they say Kakashi waiting there reading his book and tapping his foot.

"Nice to see you Sasuke, Naruto!" Kakashi place down the book on his lap as he grinned than the grinned later on turn into an evil smile, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO LATE! SASUKE, GO GET DRESS AND NARUTO I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU!"

Sasuke did as he was told as he walked toward the dressing room. The hairstylist, the designer, and some much more got up and dressed up the Uchia for the show while Naruto. Well let's just say he's a goner.

"You know you should learn something about being early. You need to learn about concept of time. What would happen if Sasuke is late and miss his own concert. Do you know how embarrassing it is to miss your own concert? This will go through the media if your not doing you job as manager." Kakashi scolded Naruto while he was in his own world. Didn't listen to a word Kakashi had spoken towards him.

"So now you know, so don't forget what I said. Naruto, since I'm afraid that you might be late getting Sasuke to another concert again, I give you lesson about the concept of time." Kakashi said seriously as Naruto nodded. I don't think he actually know why he nodded.

"So everybody, it's going to start in 5 4 3 2 1!" The director announced as Sasuke came out in his costume all dressed up smexy. With a black cap on his that said LA and and a black and blue striped collar shirt and black baggy jeans. He was accesorised with a golden chain that said Sasuke. The golden chain was decorated with bling bling as it shined throughout the stage. Sasuke came out with a lot of enthusiasm.

"So how's everyone doing today?" Sasuke shouted as the crowd got loud.

Sasuke was disappointed as he put his hands on his ear and shouted through the mike, "I can't hear you, I said how's everyone doing today."

The crowd grew louder, expecially the girls. Sasuke smirked as he felt the crowd's energy.

"That's better. Get ready to be spiked up because the song I'm about to sing is dedicated to all the girls! So where's all my girls?" Sasuke smiled through the mike as every girl was all speechless as they were more excited to hear what the Uchia had said, so they all stood up saying 'I love you Sasuke.'

Sasuke smirked as he liked it! They were very supported, "Get ready for 'With You'" (With you is a song from a cutie but an awesome singer Chris Brown, but let's ust say it is his.)

I need you boo  
I gotta see you boo  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight  
I need you boo  
I gotta see you boo  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight

Hey lil mama, ooh you're a stunner  
Hot little figure, yes you a winner, and  
I'm so glad to be yours  
You're a class of your own and  
Ooh little cutie, when you talk to me  
I swear the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart and  
I'm so glad that you're mine  
You are one of a kind, and  
You mean to me what I mean to you  
And together baby there is nothing we won't do

'Cause if I got you  
I don't need money  
I don't need cars  
Girl you're my heart

And oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life who feel  
What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... girl  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Oh girl

I don't want nobody else  
Without you there's noone left, and  
You're like Jordans on Saturday  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now  
Hey lil shorty, say you care for me  
You know I care for you  
You know that I will be true  
You know that I won't lie  
You know that I will try  
Be your everything

'Cause if I got you  
I don't need money  
I don't need cars  
Girl you're my heart

Oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life who feel  
What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... Yeah

And I will never try  
To deny that you are my whole life  
'Cause if you ever let me go  
I would die so I won't run  
I don't need another woman  
I just need you or nothing  
'Cause if I got that  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby you're the best part of my day

I need you boo  
I gotta see you boo  
And there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight  
They need their boo  
They gotta see their boo  
Said there's hearts all over the world tonight  
Hearts all over the world tonight

And oh, I'm into you and  
Girl no one else would do  
With every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love  
And now I know I can't be the only one  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight  
With the love of their life who feel  
What I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh(girl)  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you... ohhh  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...  
With you, with you, with you, with you, with you...  
Baby yeah

After the last words were sang through the mike, Sasuke smiled. He truly did had a beautiful voice. No wonder he's one of the best R&B singer. Remember one of the most sought out bachelor.

"Did you guys like that!" Sasuke said. The crowd most certainly loved that because they were very loud. The loudest Sasuke had heard as he felt relieved that he did a fabulous job.

"Thank you!" Sasuke marked is last words as he left the stage. He was walking toward Naruto and Kakashi.

"Great job Teme!" Naruto smiled as he handed Sasuke a waterbottle.

"Thanks dobe!" Sasuke said as he dranked from his waterbottle, "Wanna go out to eat? I'm hungry after singing."

"I'm hungry too from all those scolding I got from Kakashi!" Naruto groaned as they walked out and walked to the limo.

"Well you deserve it from all your idiocy! That remind me that I have a session with you about being early!" Kakashi told Naruto as Naruto Froze. Did he have session with Kakashi?

_No! No! No! My life's going to be hell from all the scolding I might received._

"Great more scolding!" Naruto slumped his shoulder in the limo. Today just wasn't his day. What makes a great day would be Ramen.

"So where are we going to eat?" Sasuke asked them. Kakashi and Naruto didn't care, so they say what they always say when they go to a restraunt.

"The Usual!" The both said.

"Hn!" Sasuke just simply replied.

"Mr. Uchia, where to?" Sasuke's limo driver, Sam asked.

"Shorty K!" Sasuke told the limo driver and he only nodded.

"Teme! I wonder who's going to be singing there. They really do have some talented people there!" Naruto said as he wondered. Many music cooperation could find talent there. It seems like an audition there.

"Well we'll know when we get there Naruto!" said Kakashi as he read his perverted book which caused Naruto to gag.

"Why are you reading a perverted book pervert!" Naruto asked unwillingly. It was just wrong. The books showed all these girls in many various disturbing thing for anybody to see.

"It's actually a good book you know! It's too mature for you so you wouldn't get the concept of the book." Kakashi said smartly as he continue reading his so called mature book. He was skimming through the page as each perverted smile grew.

"It's not mature, it's perverted. I read it once and it showed very disturbing thing!" Naruto stated as he rolled his eyes.

Kakashi heard what Naruto had said, so he layed the book down on his lap for a while.

"So you've read it before huh?" Kakashi smirked followed by Sasuke.

"It's not like I read it, I just skimmed through it!" Naruto defended himself before they could accused him as a pervert.

"That doesn't changed a fact because you'd actually looked at the book dobe. So dobe is a pervert huh?" Sasuke teased his friend harshly who just blushed thinking of a way to defend himself.

"I'm not perverted, I'm a man unlike you. Sometimes I think you're gay since you've never been in a relationship." Naruto smirked as he knew he nearly knocked that one down. He said proudly and cleared. He was right. Sasuke never dated before in his life.

"Mmm! I can get girls so I wouldn't be talking dateless idiot." Sasuke fought back as he left Naruto shocked till his feet.

The fight commence as both of them trash talk each other which was an amusing scene, well for Kakashi that is. He loved them to death because they were like his childrens. He was single actually and could get any girl he wants, well you know around his age. He had very nice feature for a middle aged man. Great eyes even though he covers one eye with his mask, it makes him look mysterious.

"Mr. Uchia were here!" Sam announced as he tried to found parking for a large limo.

"Alright were here! Put on you disguises men!" Kakashi told them which the nodded.

Sasuke in disguise- He was wearing black shade and a big black leather jacket. He had black leather shoe and a smile going on! He was very sexy indeed and he doesn't even look like the R&B singer that he was. Actually he is still pretty looking with the disguise he have one right now! He'll still probably have girl's swoon at him.

Naruto in disguise- He was wearing a black tennis shoe and a big white sweather that reached down all the way toward his butt. He was wearing sweat that had the logo Ramen. He seemed like the sporty type with the disguise he's wearing. He also had a baseball cap on his head which make him seem like the gangster side.

Kakashi in disguise- He was wearing his maks of course. Also wearing blue baggy jeans and a simple muscle shirts that showed his abbs which would attract the ladies. He was wearing tennis shoe like Naruto but with a better design.

"Ready Guys!" The all said in Unison as they walked in the club.

* * *

"Are you ready Sakura!" Hinata asked her as she saw Sakura all Nervous. She seemed occupied in today's performance.

"Chill out! It's just a performance alright! Go up on stage and sing with all your heart!" Hinata tried to encouraged her which boost up her confidence a little.

"I'll try to!" Sakura said nervously! She was sweating crazily, she probably needed a bucket.

"Great! That's what I want to hear. So go out there and do your best and don't worry, you have a very beautiful voice." Hinata smiled at Sakura, as she quickly regained her confidence.

"I'll do this for you alright!" Sakura told Hinata as Hinata continue on smiling toward Sakura as they were backstage waiting for the next person to finish.

* * *

A waitress came toward the table as she checked herself. She wanted too look beautiful for the guys she's about the take orders from. She didn't actually looked that stunningly beautiful but she 's still pretty.

"So Teme, whatcha gonna order?" Naruto asked as he searched for his entry in the menu.

"The usual! Steak and fries! What are you ordering?" Sasuke closed his menu as he eyed the blonde hair friend.

"My usual! Rame!" Naruto shouted out with glee.

Sasuke sweatdropped as he faced Kakashi, "What are you going to eat?"

"Probably spaghetti! It seems good!" Kakashi answered as he closed his menu also. He was probably done looking through the menu.

The waitress walked toward trying to look beautiful, "So what would you like to order!"

"Steak and Fries" "Ramen" "Spaghetti"

"Okay! The waitress sweatdropped as she wrote it all down, "Any drinks?"

"Water is fine and thank you!" Sasuke answered for all of them.

'Alright! It'll be done in a few minutes gentlemen!" The waitress said and left.

"I wonder whose going to be singing!" Naruto wondered.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Let's welcome our next singer Haruno Sakura performing No One!" The announcer announced as a breath taking girl came into the stage. She grabbed the mike and announced herself, "How's everyone today. Well I'm going to be singing No One, so here it goes!"

I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Sakura sang her last verse. She closed her eyes through the whole thing as she was singing in a different world. The passion she brought to the song was breath taking and it grabbed the attention from the famous R&B singer Sasuke.

Sakura walked out of the stage to receive many applause expecially from the loudmouth blonde.

Sakura just smiled at her performance and left the stage toward her best friend Hinata.

"Wow! See Sakura you were awesome up there." Hinata complimented her.

"Thanks to you! I wouldn't know what to do without you!" Sakura hugged Hinata as they both smiled at each other. Best friend you can say.

* * *

"Wow! Teme that Sakura girl was just as good as you!" Naruto complimented her as he smiled. He wrapped his arms over Sasuke soulder.

"Hn!" Sasuke simply replied.

"She's beautiful to Sasuke!" Kakashi said as the food was brought over. He grabbed the fork and began to eat his spaghetti.

"I guess!" Sasuke said as he cut his steak with his knife into smaller pieces.

"Did you actually admit someone is beautiful?" Naruto gasped with surprise as he begn to slurp his ramen.

"Is it a crime to admit someone is beautiful?" Sasuke questioned Naruto. He ate one of his meat and ate his french-fries.

"It is coming from you!" Naruto said smartly.

"Whatever! Was that girl's name, Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea why?" Naruto answered as he dropped his chopstick and stared at the Uchia.

Kakashi smirked as he knew what Sasuke was going to say and was a step ahead.

"Give me information about this Haruno girl, she seems interesting!" Sasuke told Naruto which surprised him.

"Wow! That means you're not gay!" Naruto exaggerated.

"So call them and get information about her!" Sasuke smacked Naruto's head because of his idiocy.

"Already on that!" Kakashi grinned as he called the office.

"Wow! Dobe, Kakashi is doing a better job than you!" Sasuke exclaimed while Naruto just growled.

"Alright, okay! I got it! Thank you!" Kakashi hang up his phone.

"So what did you get?" Sasuke ask. He was curious to find what information Kakashi have about this Haruno girl who actually interest him.

"She goes to Konoha High School. She's a junior there and is single." Kakashi informed Sasuke about Haruno which made Sasuke smirked.

_So she's the same age as me. Things just got better and better._

:"Naruto pack your bags because were going to Konoha High!" Sasuke announce which left a dumbfounded blonde.

"WHATT!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

Bacaforeva- So How was it! This is my first Naruto fanfic so give me honest comment and hope that you like it. I will continue if I get review so I hope you guys review and have a good day. Also check out all my other sotry. Future warning- I may be lazy to update so Don't be to attach to this story alright; 


End file.
